Goblin Help
by wizcollins
Summary: Hagrid takes Harry to Gringotts for the first time and the goblins introduce him to his heirtiage
1. New Lord

Harry and Hagrid walked into Gringotts and up to a Goblin.

"Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal." said Hagrid.

"Does Lord Potter have his key?"

"Have it here somewhere." said Hagrid digging through his coat.

"Who gave you his key? And, Why doesn't Lord Potter have his key?" said the Goblin, "Griphook take these two to the Potter Accountant. Have him preform the necessary test to see if this is the current Lord Potter."

"Yes Sir" said Griphook "This way."

The goblin leads Harry and Hagrid through a solid set of gold and rubies doors. The group walked up to the door that read:

**The Most Ancient and the Most Noble: House of Potter**

Account Manager Brinkhook

Griphook knocked on the door. "Enter."

"Account Manager Brinkhook, this is Harry Potter. Senior Teller Bloodtooth wants the entire necessary test run to prove that this Harry Potter is the Harry Potter." said Griphook as he bowed to the goblin in the finest clothes.

Brinkhook pulled out a runic cover bowl and a rune covered dagger.

"Now Mr. Potter I need you to make a cut along your palm and put the drops of blood in this bowl. It will determine if you are who you say you are. And it will tell us all of your inheritances that you are entitled to."

Harry picked up the digger when Hagrid said "Harry I don't think you should be doing that. Professor Dumbledore told me that I need to take you to your vault and then to doing you're shopping."

"Mr. Hagrid do to the fact you claim that this is Mr. Harry James Potter the sole heir of the Most Ancient and the Most Noble house of Potter then your Professor has no say in the matter. The by-laws of this bank say any person claiming that they are a major heir of a Noble house or greater has to prove that they are who they say they are. Now Mr. Potter pleases continue." said Bloodhook. Harry cut himself on his palm and let the drips of blood fall into the bowl. As the blood hit the bottom of the bowl it started smoking and the smoke formed into several crest. "Okay Lord Potter you are the sole heir to several families. They are the Potter's, Peverell's, and Gryffindor by blood; and by conquest the families of Slytherin, and Gaunt's. And you are the senior heir to the house of Black family. Here are the head of house rings and the heir ring for the house of Black's."

Hagrid was escorted to the vaults to get what he needed.

Harry picked up all of the rings and put them on one at a time. The Peverell ring along with the rings of Slytherin, Gryffindor combined into one ring. The Potter and Black's ring stayed separate.

"Why did three of the ring combine and the other two stay the like they were?" asked Harry.

"Well Lord Potter the reason the four rings combine is the fact that you are the closes male relative to those lines. The main male lines of those lines have died out long time ago. The reason the Potter and Black rings didn't combine is because the black ring is only the heir ring, and the Potter ring is the Lord's ring." said Brinkhook. "Now Lord Potter I will perform an audit on all of your vaults and get the inventory back to you when I get finished with the audit. Griphook will take you to your trust vault so you can get some money so you can get your school things."

Brinkhook and Harry walked from the offices of the Ancient and Noble families to the lobby.

"Have a goblin please escort Lord Potter to his family vault. Ah, Madame McGonagall how have you been?"

"I have been good Master Goblin. May I ask what you are doing with Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall.

"Well seeing as he is the Last of the Potter's and I am the Master Goblin Accountant to the Potter Family. Lord Potter this is Deputy Headmistress McGonagall of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall you of course know Lord Potter. May I leave him with your group until a goblin can take him to his vaults? I have an audit to perform." said Brinkhook.

"Yes I will make sure he is shown around. Lord Potter this is the Granger family. Hermione is a first year too. Where is Headmaster Dumbledore he said he was picking you up and bringing you to the Alley?"

"I don't know a Headmaster Dumbledore. Hagrid brought me and then Brinkhook wanted to talk to anyone claiming to be Harry Potter." said Harry as a goblin walked up.

"Lord Potter I will take you to your vault." said Goblin

"Okay. Hermione I take it you don't have a vault here." said Harry.

"Yes you are correct. I can't set up a vault till after I sit O.W.L.s. Why do you ask?" asked Hermione.

"Well if you want to see what the vaults look like you can accompany me to my vault." said Harry.

"Can I, mom and dad" asked a very excited Hermione.

"Yes you can Hermione." said Emma Granger.

The Goblin leads Harry and Hermione off to the side of the hall.

"Professor we thought you said that teachers only take one family at a time in the alley?"

"Emma, Lord Potter is a unique case. He is the last of unbroken line of magical users that date back to the time before Merlin. His parents were students of mine when they went to Hogwarts, and they were murdered when he was a year old. After their death he was sent to his non magical family." said Professor McGonagall. "By the rings on his left hand Lord Potter has taken control of his family estate."

Harry and Hermione and Griphook raced along the tracks at break neck speed. Very suddenly they stopped.

"The Potter Family Vault Number 6; The Potter family is the last vault in the most ancient section of our bank. Vault 1 is Merlin's; vault 2-5 belonged to the founders of Hogwarts. Vault six starts the Ancient and Noble families' vaults. Key please." said Griphook as Harry handed his key to the goblin.

Once the door opened Hermione gasped as she saw huge mountains of gold, silver, and bronze coins, suites of armor, and a huge library on shelves of platinum, and several paintings. In the middle of the cavern on a podium was huge book with the Potter Family crest. Beside the Potter Family Grimore was a folder with the words:

**For the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Only**

Aurors Captain James Henry Potter

"Griphook why is that book there and not with the rest?" asked a wondering Harry.

"Well Lord Potter it is the Potter family Grimore. It is part history of the Potter family, part a spell book that the Potter family has created over the centuries, and part potion text." said Griphook, "Only a Potter can read it."

Harry put several columns of gold, silver, and bronzes coins in his bank bag. Harry figured once he learned enough to control his magic he would start studying his family book of magic.

Harry and Hermione climbed back into cart and headed back to the lobby. Harry and Hermione walked over to her parents and Professor McGonagall. "Mom Dad you should have seen it. He has a huge library in his vault." said Hermione excitedly.

The group walked out of Gringotts and headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

"Mr. Potter if you don't mind me asking why the people, you live with here with you aren't?" asked George Granger.

"Well Mr. Granger one call me, Harry. And two my aunt and uncle hate anything that is not normal by their meaning. Since I am magical I fall outside of their normal. I do most of the chores around the house." said Harry.

"A Potter being treated like a house-elf." said Professor McGonagall.

"What is a house elf?" asked Hermione.

"A House elf is a magical servant that some families mistreat. They are powerful creatures." said McGonagall.

"Are we going to have enough funds to get everything for Hermione? After looking at the size of Lord Potter's money bag it makes me wonder." said Emma.

"Everything that is one the list has three levels of products. The first level is the mass produced items for poor class. The second level is slightly more expensive and are for the middle class. Then the final level is very expensive and is for only six families. They are the Potter's, Black's, Longbottom's, Bones', Greengrass', and Abbot's. Let's take cloaks for an example. Now all of the cloaks are black for school. The basic level cloaks are a couple of galleons. The next level of the basic cloaks is worth about ten galleons. The family specials which they are known as are worth about twenty-five to thirty galleons. " said Professor McGonagall as the group entered Madame Malkin's.

They saw two people one was on the stood getting fitted with a black robe, and a graying hair woman.

"Lady Malfoy how are you this fine day?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I am just fine. I see you are show students around."

"Yes I am."

"Mother lets go to Madame Brine to get the robes. Since you can see they allow such mudblood filth to shop here." said Draco as he took of the robe and throw it into the floor. The ring on Harry's hand started whispering to Harry. Harry grabbed Draco by his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"You will apologize to her now." said Harry threw gritted teeth.

"Let go of my son now. I don't know who you think you are." said Lady Malfoy as the Black Family ring started whispering.

"Lady Malfoy I am the senior heir to your birth house. But I am also the sole heir and Lord of house Potter. Now the house of Malfoy is a foreigner house. And will be that status until the next three hundred years. While the house of Granger is a first generation house but it is a British magical house. Now Lady Malfoy are you going to have your son apologize or do I need to have the DMLE to become involved?"

"Draco apologize now." said Lady Malfoy.

"When did we start apologizing to mudbloods, mother?"

"When they, have a Lord of an ancient and noble house, as their friend you do."

"I'm sorry." mumbled Draco as they walked out of the shop.

"Why did you do that Mr. Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"The ring of the house of Potter told me I can legally reprimand him for the use of that foul word. When Lady Malfoy demanded I unhand her son the ring of the house of Black told me as senior heir of her birth house she couldn't demand anything of Me." said Harry.

"What does he mean the rings told him?" asked George, "Should you really trust something that you can't see where it keeps it brain?"

"Well the rings for the Head of Houses and their senior Heirs has two major enchantments placed on them. One is attached to the book of laws, and the other is attached to the wards of their ancient family manors. The minor enchantments are rumored to be loyalty oaths to all family members. An enchantment to detect any health risk to the wearer" said Professor McGonagall as she explained the family rings. The Lady of the House rings is similar to the Lord of the House."

"Two Potter family specials?" asked Madame Malkin as she listened to their conversation.

"May I ask what the Potter family special robes made of?" asked Harry.

"The hide of a very ancient dragon called the Hydria Craze. Their color is a deep shiny Black which is prefect for the school robes. Then the past school age Potter's have a choice between robes of red dragon hide which has gold trim and the Craze with gold. I would advise Lord Potter also to get his head of house robe today too," said Madame Malkin.

"Yes two."

"Alright let me get the robes," said Madame Malkin walking over to a section of the wall and she tapped her wand in a pattern and a door appeared. Harry and the others saw a room full of deep black robes. Madame Malkin brought out ten black robes and a set of deep red robes. After a few minutes Madame Malkin had both Harry and Hermione fitted for their robes, "That will be fifty galleons."

Harry pulled out the fifty galleons and paid for the robes. Together they walked to the next shop which was the potion shop and they bought the second tier of the beginner's potions supplies. In the book shop they bought true first editions of their school textbooks. When they bought their wands Hermione matched with a ten inch vine wood and a dragon heart string. Harry matched with eleven inches holly and a phoenix feather.

"Now Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, when you got to meet the train on September first, you meet it on platform nine and three-quarters. You walk at the barrier between platforms nine and ten," said Professor McGonagall.


	2. the audit

Griphook and Brinkhook started the audit on the vaults that belonged to Lord Potter. They found out that the key that Hagrid presented was an unauthorized copy of his trust vault key. Only the head of a house or family can make a copy of a key. The maker of this key was none other than Albus Dumbledore. They also found a betrothal contract with the Weasley's. They took this information to the Goblin King Ragnock.

The Granger's invited Harry to join them for the rest of the summer. Harry was enjoying the rest of the summer. Second day he was at the Granger's he received a letter from his accountant.

The Granger's home was bigger than the Dursley's. It is a six bedroom and three baths.

Dear Lord Potter;

I am writing to inform you that I and a team of goblins have finished the audit on your accounts. I have set up an appointment on Friday at two thirty pm. If you can't make this appointment please send an owl. Let me know by no later than Thursday by four pm.

Sincerely,

Master Accountant Brinkhook

The first evening at the Granger's during a talk.

"Harry why did you spend the money on the robes that are reserved for your family?" asked Emma.

"Well Mrs. Granger I did it because I am afraid that heir Malfoy will try and attack Hermione at Hogwarts. The robes will protect her if he does. If you noticed Madame Malkin made a slight change in her robes and it is where the placement of the crest. By the placement of the crest it shows she is a friend of the Potter family" explained Harry.

/At Hogwarts\\

"**Albus Dumbledore you specific told us that you were taking Lord Potter to Diagon Alley,**" said Professor McGonagall.

"How did Mr. Potter become Lord Potter? I was called away to the Wizenagmot so I had Hagrid take him to the Alley. Hagrid was supposed to take Harry to get some money and then his shopping."

"I guess they had so many people claiming to be the heir Potter. So when Hagrid told the goblin that Mr. Potter wanted to make a withdrawal they ran the necessary test to prove that Mr. Potter was really the heir Potter. Since an heir of the most ancient and most noble houses if they are the last of their line can be made the head of house," said Professor McGonagall.

"Does he have the ring for Lord Potter or heir Potter?"

"He actually has three rings on his right hand. What business is it of yours anyway?"

"He can't come into his inheritance before his is seventeen. There are laws for it."

/At the Granger's\\

Emma Granger decided to take Harry to his appointment with his accountant since she originally was going to be an accountant before becoming a dentist. Friday morning at eleven Emma Hermione and Harry loaded up in the Granger's green Landover and headed to London.

"So Harry did you accountant say what was going to be discuss today?" asked Emma while she was driving away from Kent.

"No he just said they finished the audit. So I figured they will tell me the full amount of my holdings" said Harry, "If my family had any business holdings will also be told."

During the week Harry had been at the Granger's he had read up on the Potter family and had found out that the first Potter that was recognized in around the year thousand ten. Before that the family name was Gryffindor. The book had hinted at the family just changed their name a few different times.

They pulled into London at twelve and headed to Diagon Alley. When they walked into the Leaky Cauldron he received the same welcome that he did a few day before. Hermione pulled out her wand and taped the correct bricks and they headed up the long Alley to the bank. When they walked into the bank they walked up to a goblin that was just counting rubies.

"Excuse me I have a meeting with Accountant Brinkhook at two thirty. Could you please tell him I am here?" asked Harry.

"Accountant Brinkhook only sees a member of house Potter. Now get out of here."

"I am Lord Harry James Potter," said Harry showing the goblin his Lord ring of house Potter.

"Okay _Lord Potter_ I will tell and see if he has an appointment with him."

After a few minutes the goblin came back to his station, "Lord Potter Master Accountant Brinkhook will see you now. Griphook will take you there now."

Griphook escorted Harry and his group through a solid set of gold and rubies doors. Once they reached the door that was marked for the Potter Family. Griphook knocked on the door, "Enter."

"Have a good day Lord Potter."

Harry and the Granger women walked into the fine office that looked like it should have belonged to the Royal family.

"Ah Lord Potter I hope the teller didn't give you too much trouble. The key that Hagrid had was an unauthorized copy made by your soon to be headmaster. Three days after your grandfather passed away the Headmaster and the Lady Weasley set up a betrothal contract between you and their only daughter. You can void this because as much as the headmaster wants to believe he isn't your head of house. Only a head of house can set up a betrothal contract. Do you want to void this contract?"

"Yes I do. You said he done this a mere three days after my grandfather passed away. Did he pass away before or after my parents?" said Harry, "This Emma Granger and she will be acting as my advisor for right now."

"He passes after your parents had been murdered. Because if he had done this while Lord Charles was still alive let's just say I wouldn't want to be in the same room. Now let's discuss the businesses and properties that are part of the Potter family portfolio" said Brinkhook as he handed Harry and Emma a long piece of parchment.

Business

Magical:

Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions: 45%

Florish and Botts: 55%

Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands: 67%

Apothecary: 75%

Eeylops Owl Emporium: 25%

Quality Quidditch Supply: 80%

Muggle: 

Gunnings Drill: 75%

Royal Taxi: 65% (out of Business)

Royal Shakespeare Company: 67%

Property:

Potter Palace, Kent

Number 4 Privet Drive, Surry

Potter Cottage, Godric's hallow

Shrieking Shack, Hogsmeade

Potter Vineyard, Paris, France

Potter Villa, Greece

"Now these two parchments; one is a history of withdrawals since nineteen hundred eighty-six. The other one is net worth."

Gryffindor family vault: Vault 2

15,999,999,999 galleons

7,999,999 sickles

999,999 Knuts

Potter Family Vault: Vault 6

7,999,999 galleons

1,999,999 sickles

89,000 Knuts

**Trust Vault:**

1,000,000 galleons

999,999 sickles

8,900 Knuts

Black Family Vault: Vault 7

**Trust Vault:**

2,000,000 galleons

1,000,000 sickles

9,000 Knuts

Emma's shock was nothing compared to Harry's shock at his family holdings.

"Brinkhook when I was in my family vault there was a folder with the words: For the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Only; Aurors Captain James Henry Potter, on it. How can I get it to that person?"

"I will have Griphook get the folder, and I will have Bloodhook get Madame Bones" said Brinkhook as he pressed two buttons on his desk. After a third push of a button they had tea brought to them. Griphook brought the folder. Then Bloodhook knocked on the door, "Enter."

"Brinkhook this is Madame Amelia Susan Bones. Madame Bones this is Brinkhook the accountant for the Potter Family."

"Thank You Bloodhook. You may go now. Madame Bones this is the current Lord Potter. Lord Harry James Potter. He has a folder from his father."

Harry handed the folder to Madame Bones. She opened it and on top she found the proof she needed to put Lucius Malfoy in prison.

"Thank you Lord Potter," said Amelia Bones.

"You are welcome Madame Bones.

Harry and the Granger's left the bank and went home.


	3. The Outcome

/At the office of the Head of the DMLE\\

Madame Amelia Susan Bones of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones, and the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement finally had the proof to bring in Lucius Malfoy for questions at the very least.

"Amanda please has Kingsley and Alastor Moody to come to me right now" said Amelia as she sat down at her oak desk.

"Yes Madame" said Amanda Brings through the door. Amelia only had to wait a few minutes for the two Aurors that she called for to arrive.

"Close the door and make it so no sound can leave this room," said Amelia "The late Captain James Potter had a file hidden away in his family vault. In this folder was documented proof of several members of our so called elite are actually Death Eaters and they were willing at it. As you know James was a member of a very old line so he would sign anything like this in blood. Alastor I want you to take a few Aurors and go to Malfoy Manor and arrest Lucius."

"What else is in the folder, Boss?" asked Kingsley.

"Well a copy of both set of Lords and Lady Potter. Also Captain Potter signed in blood a writ saying Lt. Sirius Orion Black was not the secret keeper but Peter Pettigrew was. Kingsley I want you to go to Azkaban prison and bring back Sirius Black. "

"Yes Madame" they said in union. Moody unsealed the door; he and Kinsley left the office.

/ At Hogwarts\\

One of the Aurors overheard Kingsley and Moody getting their groups ready and rushed to tell Albus Dumbledore.

"Headmaster I have news that I think you will find interesting. Madame Bones has issued an arrest warrant for Lord Lucius Malfoy, and has requested Sirius Black to be brought from prison for questioning."

"On what grounds?" asked Headmaster Dumbledore?

"All I can tell you is that they said it was because new evidence that came to light."

"Okay thank you. I will see what I can do. We can't have very important people like Lord Malfoy brought in like a common criminal."

"Headmaster I told you because I thought you should know. If Madame Bones has new evidence then if I were you I would wait for her to bring this to the Wizenagmot," said the Aurors.

/At the Burrow\\

Mrs. Molly Prewitt-Weasley was making dinner for her family when an owl from Gringotts arrived. When she read the letter her face went pale white.

"Molly what is it?" asked Arthur.

"Gringotts has fined my father's estate 50,000 galleons."

"Why are they telling you? Since your father is still alive? The only way would be if you signed a betrothal contract for our daughter without my consent. Please tell me you didn't try that."

"It is my right as Lady of the family to sign a betrothal contract."

"No it is not. I don't know what your father taught you in his lessons. But the only way a Lady of a family can sign a betrothal contract without the consent of her husband is if she is a Lady of one of the Ancient and Noble Houses. Since when are the House Weasley and House Prewitt that old" said Arthur as a knock sounded from his door. "Semous I take it Gringotts got ahold of you?"

"Yes Arthur they did. They also sent a copy of the betrothal contract. Molly signed it with Albus Dumbledore for Generva Molly Weasley and Lord Harry James Potter."

"He can't come into his inheritance before he is seventeen so the headmaster is his magical guardian," said Molly.

"Molly, you better be happy that Gringotts is handling this. Because if Lord Potter, turned it over to the Wizenagmot then our family can be disenfranized for attempt of line thief" said Semous. "On top of everything he can claim any specialty that the families have as in service to him. Listen now children if Lord Potter offers friendship to you that's fine, but try and influence him to be your friend for personal gain I will disinherit you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes" the kids coursed.

"Now I know Percy will want to try and get friendly with him because he can help you better in your plans to join the ministry. I want members of this family to get something because they earned it not because of who they know. Now Molly can you tell me what came over you to sign that contract."

"I believe them to be fated to each other. Everyone knows that the Potter's fall for red heads."

"Now they don't. It's not the color of the hair that causes a Potter male to fall in love with them. It is their brains. Lady Lily Evans- Potter was the top most students in her year. Lady Bella Black-Potter was black hair and she was the top female student of her year. Lady Amanda Cawald-Potter was the top female student in her year she was a blonde. You want to know what each of these women has in common. They were considered to be the smartest witch of the age. Arthur can you contact William for me. I am going to pass on the title of head of the Prewitt to him. I know Charles and him have excellent heads on their shoulders," said Semous as he headed to the door. "Have a Good Day."

/At the Granger's\\

Harry and Hermione were getting ready to go to Hogwarts. Emma called to Harry to come downstairs. Harry walked down to her.

"Yes Mrs. Granger."

"I told you to call me Emma. There is a letter for you."

Harry opened the letter.

Dear Lord Potter:

I want to thank you again for the folder from your father the Late Lord James Potter. It helped me to get a few things done that I need to get done. Please write me so I can bring your godfather Sirius Black around. See he was placed in prison without a trial. I will explain how that folder helped me.

Sincerely,

Amelia Susan Bones

Head of the Department of Magical law Enforcement

"Can I tell her to bring him here?" asked Harry.

"Yes you can. Say around 4ish" said Emma, "On Friday."

Harry quickly wrote a letter to Madame Bones telling her that she can bring him by.


	4. AN: 1

This chapter is to clear something's up.

Family Rings:

First Enchantment to the Book of Laws: this lets the H.o.H. to have complete knowledge to keep his family and house out of trouble.

Second Enchantment to the ward of their ancient Manors: this one allows keeping in touch of the ward to protect his family.

Third Enchantment is loyalty: Family Loyalty oaths sworn from all family members to their head of house.

Fourth Enchantment is health detection: like poisons, love potions, and other types of mind control.

The Folder

Signing something in blood is a way to insure it is nothing but the truth. The parchment also has enchantments to stop others from using the blood against them.

Lucius Malfoy: James Potter seen him giving commands to Death Eaters, and in the DE uniform

Sirius O. Black: Sirius Orion Black is the godfather and was not the secret keeper to James and Lily Potter.

Wills: Charles Edward Potter, Bella Black-Potter witness: Moody, Orion Black; James Charles Potter, Lily Rose Evens-Potter witness: Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore

Magical Guardianship for Harry James Potter:

Sirius O. Black (Godfather)

Charles E. Potter (Grandfather)

Remus J. Lupin (7th cousin sixth removed)

Frank N. Longbottom (4th cousin thrice removed)

Ted Tonks (3rd cousin twice removed)

For No Reason is Harry to go to the Dursley's because they hate magic


	5. Platform 9 and 34

GH 4

"Speak" normal talk

"Speak" sorting hat

On Friday morning George told Harry and Hermione that he would be home around three thirty so he could be here when Madame Bones got there. This Friday was the last Friday before the school year started and Harry was finally going to meet someone who personally knew his parents.

While the Granger's went to work they had a neighbor woman watch their daughter and her first friend. Harry also eats more food than he was ever allowed at his aunts and uncles. At three thirty George arrived home. Harry was worried about the meeting. At five till four there was a knocked on the door. Madame Bones was no nonsense type of woman while Sirius still looked somewhat ragged carrying a cage with a snowy white owl in it.

"Harry this is Sirius Orion Black. Your Parents picked him to be your magical and legal guardian. May we come in?" asked Madame Bones.

"Yes this way please," said Harry leading them to the den. "You said you would tell me how that folder of my father's helped you out a lot."

"Yes I did say that. Well let's start at the beginning. Your father was an Aurors hit wizard. They are like the Muggle Special Forces. They handle the very dangerous Dark Wizard. Now your father wrote all of the papers with an ink mixed with his blood. This means he couldn't lie about it. Then he signed it in blood. Only the members of Ancient and Noble Houses do this. Now two pieces of information I could use right now was the paper that stated Sirius wasn't the secret keeper to you and your parents. The second piece was the Intel that one Lucius Malfoy. He was you know who right hand man. He claimed he was imperious to do the bidding of You-Know-Who," said Amelia as they sat down on blue and white couch, "Your father's papers gave us enough to bring him in and send him to prison. Enough about that; Sirius was cleared on Monday and was in Saint Mungo's until yesterday. Now the Wizenagmot has awarded him the rights granted to him by your parents' will."

"Harry could you tell me where you have been living for the last decade?" asked Sirius.

"At the Dursley's," said Harry, "I know that they are not on the list of guardians that my parents set up."

Harry and Sirius spent the afternoon getting to know each other, and they included the Granger's. At the end of the visit;

"Sirius do you remember where the Potter Manor is?" asked Harry.

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"Because I would like you get it in order by Christmas. For the Granger's hospitality I would like to invite them to Christmas at Potter Manor. I am sure the wards would welcome a Potter in the Manor."

"Yes the ward would. The Potter Manor is a large three story manor. The inside of the manor is in done in Gryffindor colors. The outside of the manor is white brick. The grounds have griffins, phoenixes, and dragons done into the hedges, and stone griffins, and dragons. The stone ones are for the chance that the manor is attack through magical means."

After Harry, Sirius said good byes for the evening, with promises to write to each other throughout the year. The rest of the weekend Harry and Hermione spent organizing their trunks for school.

Monday morning rolled around and the kids were too excited to sleep so they got up and pulled their trunks downstairs. They left out one change of uniforms in a bag. Emma fixed a typical breakfast that consisted of eggs, bacon, potatoes, and toast. At nine thirty they all got into the Granger's Landover to head to King Cross Station. They walked to the platforms 9 & 10 and remembered what Professor McGonagall told them about walking into the barrier. They noticed they were there an hour early. They watched as the students arrive with their parents. Harry and Hermione noticed the students who came out of the fire places where already wearing their uniforms. After a few minutes their compartment door opened and a round boy put his head in the door.

"May I join you? My name is Neville Longbottom," said Neville.

"Yes you can. I am Hermione and this is Harry Potter," introduced Hermione.

"My gran told me that you would be in my year I didn't exactly believe her. What house do you guys think you will be? I will probably be in Hufflepuff," said Neville.

"I don't think so. I think you will be in Gryffindor," said Hermione. "Do you have a pet?"

"Yes I do. It's a toad and his name is Traver. What is your owl's name, Harry?" asked Neville.

"Her name is Hedwig. So what is your family like?" asked Harry.

"Well I live with my grandmother. I have an Uncle who dropped me down the drive to see if I had magic. For ages the family thought I was squib. What about you guy, what was your earlier accidental magic like?"

"Well I had a couple of incidents that I now know that were magic. On one evening my aunt got tired of me coming back from the barber and looking like I never went so she shaved my head except for the bangs to cover up my scar. In one night my hair regrew. Another incident my aunt was trying to force this ugly brown sweater over my head and it kept shrinking until it will fit a poppet. Then another incident my cousin and his friends was chasing me and I jumped behind some trash cans and I ended up on the roof of the school," said Harry.

"Well for me. I was reading one of my parent's medical books and my father took it from me and said it was advance for me and he put the book on the top shelf of the book shelf. After he left the room I willed the book back to me," said Hermione as the train started moving. Harry looked out the window and saw a family of red heads rushing through the barrier as the train finished pulling away from station.

About midafternoon their compartment door opened and in walked a trio of boys. The middle boy was the one from the robe shop.

"Potter my father went to the Minister and pressed charges on you for your attack on me. He said if you would agree to be my friend he would drop the charges," said Draco.

"Why would I do that? Since Madame Bones was at the place I was staying at for the summer and she didn't say anything about any charges, and she is the head of the DMLE. I take it that the minister didn't press the charges," said Harry. "Now Heir Malfoy we didn't invite you to share our compartment so get out."

As the three boys left the compartment in walked a teenager girl with a badge with the letter "P" on it.

"I am the Perfect for Ravenclaw house, and I am looking for Percy Weasley. He is my age and has red hair. Have you seen anyone like that?" asked the girl. "I am checking all of the compartments."

"We saw a family of red heads rushing onto the platform as the train left the station," said Harry.

"By Merlin's long beard that's them. Thank you for telling me that," said the perfect as she left the compartment. Harry and his new friends wondered what that was about.

"If one of the family is a perfect shouldn't they had been here earlier?" asked Hermione.

"From what my gran told me the Weasley's have always arrived at the very last minute. They must have been trying to catch someone for them to be that late," said Neville in a serious tone.

Harry and Hermione noticed it was getting dark out and the noticed lights in the distance. Soon they were pulling into Hogsmeade station. Hagrid was calling for the first years.

"No more than four to a boat," said Hagrid with a tap of his umbrella the boats shot forward.

The first years soon got their first look at the ancient castle in all of its glory. Hagrid lead the group up the flight of stairs and knocked on the huge door.

"The first years Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall in her patented no nonsense tone "The Houses of Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While here whatever house you are sorted in will be like your family. Do well and gain points for your house. Any rule breaking and lose points. We will be asking you to join us in the Great Hall in a few minutes." With that she left the room.

"Well it looks like the famous Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. You going to introduce yourself to your fans," said Draco.

"I will tell you this one time Heir Malfoy leave me and my friends alone or face the might of the Most Noble and the Most Ancient House of Potter. Along with the Most Noble House and the Ancient House of Black," said Harry as Professor McGonagall walked back into the room.

"We are ready for you. Please fallow me."

McGonagall lead them into the Great Hall.

**Sorting Hat song is the same from HPSS. **

"Come Up here as I call your name."

"Abbot, Hannah" "Hufflepuff"

"Bones, Susan" "Hufflepuff"

"Granger, Hermione" "Gryffindor"

"Longbottom, Neville" "Gryffindor"

"Malfoy, Draco" "Slytherin"

"Patil, Padma" "Ravenclaw"

"Potter, Harry" "Gryffindor"

"Weasley, Ronald"

"Has anyone seen the Weasley's?" asked McGonagall looking into the hall noticing none of the Weasley Children was there.

"Deputy Headmistress, Perfect Weasley and his family was late getting to the station and missed the train" said the Head boy.

"Okay I will floo the Weasley's after the feast and see what is up" said Headmaster Dumbledore.


	6. Proxy

GH 5

The female perfect for Gryffindor lead the first years back to the tower. She directed the boys and girls to their dormitories.

/headmasters office\\

Headmaster Dumbledore threw some green floo powder into the fireplace and said, "The Burrow"

After a few minutes Molly finally saw the headmaster in her fireplace.

"Molly why did the kids miss the train?" asked Dumbledore

"We never saw the boy. You said he didn't know how to get onto the platform. He wasn't on the muggle side," said Molly.

"He somehow figured it out. And he has claimed his lordship. I am trying to get it turned over and get the Wizenagmot to force him into a betrothal with a witch that I pick," said Dumbledore not knowing that they were being overheard by the twins. "He will be betrothed to your daughter. When can you get the kids here?"

"Arthur is home so he can watch Ginny. If you grant us permission we can come through now."

"Granted" said the headmaster as he pulled his head out of the fireplace. Soon the family of red heads came through the fireplace. "Now Ronald please, place the sorting hat on your head."

"Gryffindor" _not that he belongs in another house_ thought the sorting hat.

"Now Misters Weasley off to Gryffindor tower. The password is Corpus Dragoca," said the Headmaster.

The Weasley's hurried up to the tower since it was after curfew. Ronald was fuming because he was late for the train. So that meant someone else started to become friends with Harry. He was supposed to be the only friend to the boy who lived. He wondered who told Harry how to get onto the platform. The twins were pondering what they overheard between their mother and the headmaster. They had read the paper last week and saw that Sirius Black the godfather of Lord Potter was pardon and granted guardianship of his godchild.

The Weasley's twins knew they would have to prove themselves to Lord Potter so he would believe them.

Harry was going over the withdrawals from his vaults since his grandfather passes away. He noticed several big withdrawals starting in September of 1983 to Hogwarts. Harry was wondering what these withdrawals were about when a red head walked into the dorm room.

"My name is Ron Weasley. I know you are Harry Potter. I don't have to call you Mr. Potter do I," said Ron.

"Actually until we become friends you will address me by my title which is Lord Potter. Now I have some things I have to review for the Potter Estate. Not all of us can be as lucky to not have to worry about the family estate," said Harry. "Please let me get back to it."

Harry spent the next hour going over the folder his accountant gave him. He then placed the folder in his multi-compartment trunk. Then he went to bed.

In the morning Harry, Neville, and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Professor McGonagall handed out their time schedules. They had transfiguration with Ravenclaw, charms with Hufflepuff, and potions with Slytherin. After eating breakfast they headed outside for herbology.

After all of the gardening Harry's relatives had made him do Herbology proved to be easy. After Herbology they had potions.

"Ah, Yes," Snape said softly, "Harry Potter; our new — celebrity."

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Powdered root of what to an infusion of what?

"I don't know, sir," said Harry. Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything. Directions are on the board. You have two hours."

Harry was working at the same table with Hermione when the Black heir ring hissed a warning. Harry looked up and saw Draco Malfoy with his hand over Harry's cauldron about ready to drop a handful of porcupine quill into his cauldron. "Can I help you, the foreigner heir Malfoy?"

"You will quit saying I am a foreigner. My family has been British for the last three hundred years. I can't say the same for your family," said Draco.

"Actually Draco the Potter and Black families have been pure British since before the Romans arrived in the country. Oh when did your father go to the Minister to get charges pressed onto me?" asked Harry.

"A week after you assaulted me in the shop."

"That is funny. Hermione, Sirius got out of jail two days after I 'assault' this heir?"

"Yes he did, Harry. Madame Bones said she had Lucius Malfoy in prison the day she got new info from your last father. It seems like your father wasn't being controlled like he claimed," said Hermione, "Now get away from our cauldrons."

After class Harry went to talk to you Professor McGonagall. When Harry knocked on his head of house's office door he heard enter.

"Professor McGonagall I have a question about the tuition of Hogwarts. My question is how much is the tuition of Hogwarts?"

"Well Mr. Potter like everything else in our world. It is on a slide scale. You and the other Ancient and Noble houses pay the most since you can afford it. You pay twenty thousand galleons. While Mr. Malfoy pays a little over eight thousand galleons. The Weasley Family pays around a few hundred galleons per Weasley child. Why do you ask?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Well I noticed several transactions starting the year of 1982 just six months after my grandfather passed away. In 1983 it was 20,000 to Hogwarts. In 1984 it was 40,000. In 1985 it went up to 60,000. In 1986 it went up to 100,000. For two years it said the same. In 1988 the tuition went up to 140,000. In 1990 it dropped to 120,000. This year it went back up to 140,000" said Harry showing McGonagall the audit of his account. "The bank listed the withdrawals as payment of tuition."

"1983-1990 was when William Weasley was here. 1984-1991 was when Charlie Weasley was here. Percy started in 1985. The twins started in 1988. And Ronald Weasley started just this year. So what you are saying is that the Potter Estate had been paying for them to come to Hogwarts. Now William and Charlie were recruited into their chosen careers at the beginning of their sixth years. Usually who have to be sitting for your N.E.W.T.s before most jobs will even look at you, and they just sat for their O.W.L.s" said McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall the headmaster request that you bring Mr. Potter to his office. Headmaster Dumbledore needs to talk to young Mr. Potter" said a portrait.

"Thank you Headmaster Potter. I will take your descendent to Headmaster Dumbledore," said Professor McGonagall leading Harry out of her office. "That was the portrait of Headmaster Andrew Churles Potter and he was headmaster two hundred years ago."

Harry and Professor McGonagall walked to the griffin guarding the headmaster's office.

"Lemon Drop" said Professor McGonagall as the griffin moved out of the way. Professor McGonagall knocked on the door at the top of the stairwell.

"Enter," said Dumbledore as Professor McGonagall opened the door "Ah my good Professor McGonagall thank you for bringing Mr. Potter to me."

"I want to know why you need to talk to Mr. Potter as his school head of house."

"I just need Mr. Potter to sign some paperwork dealing with his inheritance," said Headmaster Dumbledore from behind his desk.

"What papers does the Headmaster of a school do I need to sign?" asked Harry.

"It is just to name me your proxy," said Dumbledore pushing a piece of parchment towards Harry.

Harry picked it up and read the paper. The Potter family ring started whispering to Harry.

"No I don't think I will be signing this paper. If I would sign this paper you would legally take the family seat for good from my family. Now could you tell me how my family estate comes to pay for the complete tuition of six Weasley children?" asked Harry.

"Maybe your grandfather issued that request. I don't know why. But you do need to sign the proxy form."

"My proxy is my godfather" said Harry as he walked back to the door "since he is the one my parents picked. Have a good day Headmaster."

"Mr. Potter I have wanted you to sign this paper willing, but I hate to tell but the Wizenagmot will give me the proxy over a man that had spent the last decade in prison" said Dumbledore as the Potter family ring started whispering again.

"Headmaster the Wizenagmot cannot change the proxy on the seats of the council family. The Potter family is a leading member of the true British Wizarding Council. Why do you want to be placed as my proxy?"

"Because I know the politics in the Wizenagmot and I can be you're most powerful ally there."

"Professor McGonagall will you please escort me to Gryffindor common room."

"Yes Lord Potter. Headmaster I am very disappointed in you. Wizenagmot will already approve of Sirius' guardianship of Lord Potter and with that the proxy for all legal ventures."


End file.
